Are you Nervous
by Torqueo Animadverto
Summary: All of the Cullens are still in school. During gym class, Mike decides to play a little game with Bella which doesn't leave Edward too happy.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote half of this on my phone last night. My thumbs were so sore. **

**Disclaimer: I am not a millionaire. I have not been number one on the New York Times "Best Selling Authors List." I do not have a movie out. Hence, I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

It was after lunch when I started thinking about Edward, and Emmett, and the bet they made at lunch. I couldn't believe it. They wagered an insane amount of money on something so ridiculous. Okay, maybe I was being a bit harsh. Edward has been a bit more overprotective lately and that is a reason for Emmett to make fun of him. Maybe it was because we had just gotten back from Volterra, and he was so afraid of loosing me again. I don't know if I'll ever be sure of what goes on inside that gorgeous head of his. Anyway, the bet was that Edward couldn't go two days without saving me. This excluded saving me from falling, because in Alice's words, "It was just too adorable." Edward said if I called him on his cell, he could help me. That was the only time though. Emmett wagered three hundred dollars, and Edward must have a lot of trust in me, because he wagered the keys to his Volvo. Alice joined in and put in one of her credit cards for Edward, and Rosalie put in the keys to her BMW. Jasper thought it was stupid, but still put in his bike in for Edward. I would have started thinking about the bet sooner, but Edward is very good at distracting me. Speaking of Edward, he had managed to snap my attention back to the present situation at hand. And that situation was gym class.

"Bye, love." Edward sighed as he let go of my hand and kissed me on my fore head. It was time for gym class. The _only_ class I didn't have with Edward. The only class I didn't have with any of the Cullens. My purgatory. When I walked to the doors of the girl's locker room I saw a white sheet of paper.

_Too muddy to go outside today. Girls don't dress out._

_Meet in the gym._

_Coach Clapp._

"Yes!" My mind screamed. I had just gotten a new book to read. Edward and my father were very happy when I told them. They both didn't know why I liked _Wuthering Heights _so much. To be honest, neither did I. This new book was by William Shakespeare. It was a collection of sonnets that had been compiled into one book.

I hadn't gotten to start it yet. I got it yesterday afternoon with Edward and Alice, and then we had to go back to my house to work on homework. By the time that was done Edward had to go back to his house and drop off Alice. Then he had come back just in time to help me clear the table, and watch a football game with Charlie in efforts to befriend him again. I wanted to start it then, but Renee had emailed me and I knew how frantic she got when I took too long to email her back. Then the football game was over, and Edward, of course, stayed the night.

I walked into the gym and saw a group of girls and guys standing by Coach Clapp.

"Hi Bella! How are you today?" Mike said excitedly as I walked over to the group.

"Fine Mike. How are you" I said back casually. Mike wasn't so bad. He was a good friend for me a little bit ago time. I winced thinking about it. Of course, it went unnoticed by Mike.

"I'm great Bella!" God, did the boy ever run out of energy? He was like the guy version of Alice!

"Well that's good Mike." I said simply, then walked away. Hopefully he wouldn't follow me. Unfortunately he did.

"So, Bella. Watch ya doing?" He asked me as we sat down on the bleachers.

"Well Mike." I said, gritting my teeth. I was loosing my patience. "I'm going to start reading. Now." I said, hoping he would get the hint. He kind of did, and kind of didn't. He shut up, thank God, but he was still sitting next to me. I think he figured out that I wasn't going to be talking to him, because he took out his cell phone and started texting someone. About thirty minutes had went by, and the period was almost over. Thank God. Mike had started playing Pacman on his phone, and he would scream like a girl every time he got eaten.

_When in the chronicle of wasted time_

_I see descriptions of the fairest wights, _

_And beauty making beautiful rhyme_

_In praise of ladies dead, and lovely knights_

_Then, in the blazon- _

I suddenly looked up when I felt a hand on my knee. I looked at the hand, hoping to have missed the bell, and see Edward's snowy- white hand. I didn't it was Mike's calloused hand that I saw covering my knee cap. I looked over at him, with a questioning look, and my eyebrows raised.

"So Bella," He started saying with half of his lips pulled up into a lousy attempt of a half smile that Edward always gave me. Instead of taking my breath away, it almost made me gag. "Are you nervous?" He questioned me with his eyebrows raised.

I wasn't that nervous. I knew Mike had no guts as to try anything else. "No." I answered back casually. The bell hadn't rang yet. I looked at the clock on the wall, and saw that we had five more minutes left. Great. I looked back down at my book, hoping to finish this sonnet before the bell rang. Then, I felt Mike move his hand about an inch farther up my leg. My breathing picked up a little bit, and I was actually getting nervous. His hand was about halfway up my leg, and his eyes kept on flashing to my chest. Not even Tyler Crowley did that. He was to afraid of Edward, and even Jasper and Emmett. Apparently Mike had gotten some guts over the night.

"Are you nervous?" He questioned again. I was getting nervous, but I would never admit it. And, I was determined to prove to Emmett and Rosalie that I was not a baby, and I knew that Edward would be devastated if Emmett got a hold of his Volvo, even though he would never admit it.

"No." I answered again. I was getting the feeling that the saying _Pride comes before the fall_ would apply here. Mike raised his eyebrows in a surprised way, but he looked happy. My heart was beating so fast, I was sure the Cullens would be able to pick it out, out of all the Student Body.

Mike then moved his hand to where it was covering the top of my thigh, and I heard the bell ring. I think I was too paralyzed by my nerves to stand up, or walk anywhere.

"Are you nervous now?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Uhh Mike, the bell rang." I stammered trying to distract him from what he was doing.

"I know." He said with a smile that said, _you aren't going anywhere until you answer my question. _

I was about to answer a bashful yes, until I saw _my savior_ standing behind him with a murderous look in his eyes. His amber- from the hunt last week- eyes were colored a charcoal black. Mike still hadn't noticed the presence of another person behind him, so I felt the need to inform him.

"I'm not nervous Mike, but are you?" I questioned him. After I finished asking him, he got a confused look on his face. Edward must have read his thoughts and found this out, because he laid a hand on Mike's bony shoulder, and asked in his musically murderous voice,

"Yes Mike, are you nervous?"


	2. Mike Newton

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know I said it would be a oneshot, but due to the amazing reviews and reviewers, I will add one more chapter. If you want another chapter after this, too bad for you. I had to get the chapter out before the new year. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be here. **

**EPOV**

"Yes Mike, are you nervous?" I asked that vile being that thought he could touch Bella- my Bella- like that. I barely heard the sigh of relief that emanated itself from Bella's lips. I was to busy focusing on Mike _freakin _Newton, whose thoughts were getting so illicit, that I wanted to snap his puny neck.

He quickly puffed up his chest, thinking, _I might still have a shot with Bella, so I better not screw this up by crying. _

"Why would I be nervous of you Cullen? He asked me quickly, even though his answer was no, I could tell that he was nervous. Dreadfully. His heart beat had sped up greatly, and the blood was pumping through is blue veins like never before.

"Well, you should be." I spoke with pure ice in my voice. This kid really should be fearing for his life right now. "Bella _love_," I said just to make Mike more jealous. "I think you should get going to class." I finished with a glare at Newton. My look glower softened when I looked up at Bella and into her large, magnificent eyes. They were filled with fear, and warning?

As she stood up from the bleachers she passed Mike with a scowl at him, stood next to me, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and said, "Don't kill him. You really don't want to have to explain to my dad how you were the last person to see him, yet don't know how he was murdered." Like always, she was right. Then she walked out of the gym, only stumbling once. Immediately after Bella was out of earshot, Mike burst into tears.

"Don't kill me! Please… don't… kill me!" He stuttered out through his tears.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." I said grabbing his arms and standing him up so I could look him in the eye. I guess the pressure that I was slowly adding to his arms was beginning to hurt because he began to squirm. _Good_, I thought mercilessly.

He took a few gasping breaths to try to calm his pathetic little tears.

"Your-" gasp- "brother!" He almost whimpered.

"What about my brother?" I asked slowly adding more strength.

"Owie! Okay! The big one-"

"Emmett."

"Yeah, him. Well he paid me to play the nervous game on Bella!" Mike sputtered.

Without adding, or taking away pressure, in his thoughts, I saw the memory of Emmett finding a confused, and scared Mike after lunch, whispering something to him, and handing him fifty dollars. No wonder Mike had been late to biology.

"Don't do it again." I said giving his arms a quick squeeze. He would definitely have bruises there in the morning. Then I quickly walked off to English class

I made it just before the bell rang and quickly walked down the aisle to my seat beside Alice. She was about to launch into the differences of cream and beige with Angela, but her eyes glazed over and she looked almost in another world. She was having a vision.

"Alice?" Angela questioned while waving a hand in front of her face.

My pace picked up a bit, even though she came out of the vision as quickly as she went in to it.

She must have deemed it unimportant. I didn't really care that much. I was still figuring out with to do to Emmett. There was no way that I could let him get away with that.

Mrs. Porter walked into the classroom and went on with the lecture we were faced with today. Edgar Allen Poe. I scanned her mind and quickly wrote down the notes so if she asked to see them, I would have something to show her.

My mind drifted to what was going to happen to Emmett once we got home.

As I was picturing what would happen, Alice's thoughts drifted into my head.

_Edward, I can see you two bashing into Jasper's bike. He's not going to be too happy if that happens. _

Alice was right. I could only imagine what Jasper would do to us if we hurt his bike. He cared for that thing almost as much as Bella would a first edition copy of Wuthering Heights.

My decision changed about what I was going to do to Emmett. He deserved every bit of it. How dare he think he could pay that vile human to do that to _my_ Bella. My muscles tensed when I thought of what Mike was thinking. Oh how I wanted to break his arm. So badly.

_Oh for God's sake Edward, calm down. You're going to break your pencil. _

Alice's thoughts flitted into my head. I rolled my eyes even though it was very probable.

In efforts to not break the thin writing implement, I decided to listen to the thoughts of my classmates.

_Good job Mikey! __Putting the moves on the brunette bombshell! I wish I had those guts. _Thought Eric Yorkie.

Okay, that was a bad idea.

I decided to spend the last five minutes of class actually paying attention to the lecture Mrs. Porter was giving.

"Did anyone know that Poe, married his cousin?" She asked the class with raised eyebrows.

This definitely sparked some thoughts mostly about having sex with their cousins. Most of the class mentally shuddered. Most. Tyler Crowley didn't' think anything different of it. I always knew I didn't like that kid.

Finally after talking about how his wife and mother died of the same disease, the bell rang and I was off to meet Bella, and kick Emmett's butt.

---

---

"Hey Edward, can we go to your house?" Bella asked me as we turned out of the parking lot. I looked over at her and found that she had the most adorable, and pitiful- in a good way- expression on her breathtakingly beautiful face. Her bottom lip had jutted out into a pout and her already big, and round brown eyes got even larger, and rounder. She had been hanging out with Alice too much.

I couldn't decide. I knew Esme would be ecstatic to see Bella, but I didn't want her to know what Emmett had done.

"Please Edward! I haven't seen Esme in a while." She begged me, her pout becoming more pronounced.

I sighed, giving into Bella, and started for my house at a relatively slow speed. Ninety.

Her eyes lit up when she realized where they were headed. "Thank you Edward!" She exclaimed quickly.

I had to chuckle. She was always so polite.

"Of course love. Anything for you." I've go to let her know. "Bella, do you remember what happened with Newton today?" I paused, even though I knew that she hadn't forgotten.

Bella shuddered delicately and nodded.

"Well, Emmett paid him to do it." I said reluctantly. "So, I'm going to kill Emmett when we get home. Just thought I would give you a fair warning." I said as we traveled up the driveway. I couldn't wait.

Bella sat there stunned sort of. I don't think she thought that Emmett would do something like that, but I certainly did. After living with him for seventy- four years, I know what Emmett was capable of. And I knew that his brain wasn't always swiss cheese with the smarts, whisteling through the holes.

I quickly parked my car in the garage and helped Bella get out. Rose was in the garage, working on Alice's porche. It recently got a flat when she decided to go racing with Emmett.

"He's in the forest waiting for you." Rosalie said with a knowing smirk.

"Thanks Rose." I said quickly.

After depositing my love in the ecstatic arms of Esme, I took off out the front door.

As I ran, everything became a blur. I was barely aware of anything, yet hyper aware of everything at the same time.

When I found Emmett, he was sitting on a tree stump, laughing his boisterous laugh. As I turned to face him, I whispered words that I knew he would hear.

"You better run like a fucking grizzly is chasing you." And with that, we took off,


	3. The Indie TwiFic Awards

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and love this story has gotten. Becuase of all of you, this story has been nominiated over at The Indie TwiFic Awards! If you could go over and vote for it, that would be greatly appreciated! The website is, www(dot)theindietwificawards(dot)**

**Thanks so much!**


End file.
